Moonlight
by Shadowkiller786
Summary: Ian and Natalie are led by their little sister Rose that has mysteriously appeared one night. When hunting down their mother, they are joined with their old group. Together, they go into weird places to unreal a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight

They were in a helicopter, waiting for Isabelle to appear. "How long does it take for someone to go to the bathroom and do #2?"asked Dan through the headset. Amy simply shrugged and focused on the bathroom door. "Do you think that it is an entrance to a hideout?" asked Sinead shifting her weight to the edge of the helicopter. "Eww. Who would put an entrance in a bathroom?" asked Natalie looking disgusted. "I would if I were Isabelle. That is the least place anyone would think of going." Rose said looking at Natalie square in the eyes. For a ten year old, Rose was acting like a 20 year old. Which is hard to find and probably why everyone favors her. Not only is she a friend to everyone, but also a sister.

"Hurry!" hissed Amy as they all crawled out of the helicopter and into a wild jungle. "Why, in all places, does Isabelle come here?" grumbled Natalie. Dan, on the other hand, cried, "This is so cool. It's just like my favorite game. You have to survive in the jungle and kill wild beasts." Natalie shot him a look that said, "You keep this up you will find out what I have in my pocket and you won't be happy." Rose stepped in between them before anything got out of hand. She took out a small silver flute and blew a note. Out of the mist, a group of women came strolling out. "Rose, you are welcome here. What can we do for you?" asked a tall girl. Rose drew her sword and said, "I challenge you to a fight for the tribe." "What are you doing?" whispered Amy. Ian and Natalie looked bored and tired. "Aren't you going to do something? She's your sister." Sinead hissed to Ian. "If she is my sister than she would be able to beat anyone. A Lucian would be able to." He replied. Rose stepped back when the girl nodded her challenge. Rose crouched down on threes and held her sword up in front of her. The girl looked at her and smiled. She drew two knives and swished to Rose. Rose ducked out of the way and scratched the girl's back with her poisonous nails. The girl's back became purple and puffy. As the girl fell, Rose caught her and lowered her to the floor. Rose drew her knife and prepared to make a deadly strike to the girl's throat when the girl made a gurgle noise. Rose nodded and handed one of the other girl a bottle full of the antidote. Rose looked back at the girl lying on the floor moaning, in pain. She turned back to us with a smile. "That was easy. Wasn't it?" she said cheerfully. "Why in the world did you do that?" cried Amy looking at the poor girl. "I wasn't going to kill her, only scare her and save her. If she wanted to die, then I would have done that." Rose shrugged. "Who are these people?" asked Dan in wonder. "These are the Amazons." Rose gestured to the forest as many women and girls came out form behind trees. They all wore at least one knife and a bow and some arrows. "Why did you challenge the girl?" asked Amy. "Well, it was the only was to get you across the forest safely and quickly. After all, the girl was the leader of all Amazons." Rose answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight

They were in a helicopter, waiting for Isabelle to appear. "How long does it take for someone to go to the bathroom and do #2?"asked Dan through the headset. Amy simply shrugged and focused on the bathroom door. "Do you think that it is an entrance to a hideout?" asked Sinead shifting her weight to the edge of the helicopter. "Eww. Who would put an entrance in a bathroom?" asked Natalie looking disgusted. "I would if I were Isabelle. That is the least place anyone would think of going." Rose said looking at Natalie square in the eyes. For a ten year old, Rose was acting like a 20 year old. Which is hard to find and probably why everyone favors her. Not only is she a friend to everyone, but also a sister.

"Hurry!" hissed Amy as they all crawled out of the helicopter and into a wild jungle. "Why, in all places, does Isabelle come here?" grumbled Natalie. Dan, on the other hand, cried, "This is so cool. It's just like my favorite game. You have to survive in the jungle and kill wild beasts." Natalie shot him a look that said, "You keep this up you will find out what I have in my pocket and you won't be happy." Rose stepped in between them before anything got out of hand. She took out a small silver flute and blew a note. Out of the mist, a group of women came strolling out. "Rose, you are welcome here. What can we do for you?" asked a tall girl. Rose drew her sword and said, "I challenge you to a fight for the tribe." "What are you doing?" whispered Amy. Ian and Natalie looked bored and tired. "Aren't you going to do something? She's your sister." Sinead hissed to Ian. "If she is my sister than she would be able to beat anyone. A Lucian would be able to." He replied. Rose stepped back when the girl nodded her challenge. Rose crouched down on threes and held her sword up in front of her. The girl looked at her and smiled. She drew two knives and swished to Rose. Rose ducked out of the way and scratched the girl's back with her poisonous nails. The girl's back became purple and puffy. As the girl fell, Rose caught her and lowered her to the floor. Rose drew her knife and prepared to make a deadly strike to the girl's throat when the girl made a gurgle noise. Rose nodded and handed one of the other girl a bottle full of the antidote. Rose looked back at the girl lying on the floor moaning, in pain. She turned back to us with a smile. "That was easy. Wasn't it?" she said cheerfully. "Why in the world did you do that?" cried Amy looking at the poor girl. "I wasn't going to kill her, only scare her and save her. If she wanted to die, then I would have done that." Rose shrugged. "Who are these people?" asked Dan in wonder. "These are the Amazons." Rose gestured to the forest as many women and girls came out form behind trees. They all wore at least one knife and a bow and some arrows. "Why did you challenge the girl?" asked Amy. "Well, it was the only was to get you across the forest safely and quickly. After all, the girl was the leader of all Amazons." Rose answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Moonlight

They were in a helicopter, waiting for Isabelle to appear. "How long does it take for someone to go to the bathroom and do #2?"asked Dan through the headset. Amy simply shrugged and focused on the bathroom door. "Do you think that it is an entrance to a hideout?" asked Sinead shifting her weight to the edge of the helicopter. "Eww. Who would put an entrance in a bathroom?" asked Natalie looking disgusted. "I would if I were Isabelle. That is the least place anyone would think of going." Rose said looking at Natalie square in the eyes. For a ten year old, Rose was acting like a 20 year old. Which is hard to find and probably why everyone favors her. Not only is she a friend to everyone, but also a sister.

"Hurry!" hissed Amy as they all crawled out of the helicopter and into a wild jungle. "Why, in all places, does Isabelle come here?" grumbled Natalie. Dan, on the other hand, cried, "This is so cool. It's just like my favorite game. You have to survive in the jungle and kill wild beasts." Natalie shot him a look that said, "You keep this up you will find out what I have in my pocket and you won't be happy." Rose stepped in between them before anything got out of hand. She took out a small silver flute and blew a note. Out of the mist, a group of women came strolling out. "Rose, you are welcome here. What can we do for you?" asked a tall girl. Rose drew her sword and said, "I challenge you to a fight for the tribe." "What are you doing?" whispered Amy. Ian and Natalie looked bored and tired. "Aren't you going to do something? She's your sister." Sinead hissed to Ian. "If she is my sister than she would be able to beat anyone. A Lucian would be able to." He replied. Rose stepped back when the girl nodded her challenge. Rose crouched down on threes and held her sword up in front of her. The girl looked at her and smiled. She drew two knives and swished to Rose. Rose ducked out of the way and scratched the girl's back with her poisonous nails. The girl's back became purple and puffy. As the girl fell, Rose caught her and lowered her to the floor. Rose drew her knife and prepared to make a deadly strike to the girl's throat when the girl made a gurgle noise. Rose nodded and handed one of the other girl a bottle full of the antidote. Rose looked back at the girl lying on the floor moaning, in pain. She turned back to us with a smile. "That was easy. Wasn't it?" she said cheerfully. "Why in the world did you do that?" cried Amy looking at the poor girl. "I wasn't going to kill her, only scare her and save her. If she wanted to die, then I would have done that." Rose shrugged. "Who are these people?" asked Dan in wonder. "These are the Amazons." Rose gestured to the forest as many women and girls came out form behind trees. They all wore at least one knife and a bow and some arrows. "Why did you challenge the girl?" asked Amy. "Well, it was the only was to get you across the forest safely and quickly. After all, the girl was the leader of all Amazons." Rose answered.


End file.
